headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance: Bottom of the World
"Bottom of the World" is the tenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Defiance and the twenty-third episode of the series overall (if one counts the two-part series pilot as two episodes). It was directed by Andy Wolk and written by Anupam Nigam. It first aired on Syfy on Thursday, August 21st, 2014 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on August 21st, 2014. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on November 20th, 2014. * This episode had a viewership of 1.5 million people. It had a viewership of .5 million people within the 18-45 demographic. * This episode aired on the same night as "Doll Parts", which was broadcast following "Bottom of the World". * This episode is included on the Defiance: Season Two DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by Universal Studios in Region 1 format (DVD) and Region free format (Blu-ray) on September 23rd, 2014. * This is the third episode of Defiance directed by Andy Wolk and his first episode from season two. He previously directed "Goodbye Blue Sky". His next episode is "Doll Parts". * This is the third episode of Defiance written by Anupam Nigam and his first episode and final episode from season two. He previously wrote "Goodbye Blue Sky". * This is the first appearance of actress Linda Hamilton in the role of Pilar McCawley. Prior to this episode, it was believed that Pilar was dead. * This is the ninth appearance of Kristina Pesic in the role of Deirdre Lamb, whose professional name is Treasure Doll. She appears next in "Doll Parts". * This is the third and final appearance of Jane McLean in the role of Olfin Tennety, who dies in this episode. She appeared last in the season one episode, "If I Ever Leave This World Alive". Allusions * Niles Pottinger is referred to as Harry Potter in this episode. Harry Potter is the main character from a series of children's novels written by British author J. K. Rowling beginning with Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and ending with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The books were adapted into a popular film series with actor Daniel Radcliffe playing the eponymous protagonist, Harry Potter. Bloopers * Quotes * Olfin Tennety: So, Amanda, how you dealing with the career change? Mayor to hooker, that's quite a fall. * Amanda Rosewater: Madame, actually. And I find the change invigorating. * Olfin Tennety: Yeah, but still. You want me to pull some strings, get you a job at my office? Maybe as a secretary? * Amanda Rosewater: Thank you. I already work with prostitutes. .... * Niles Pottinger: I know you have history with Amanda. I also know you're a liar and a thief, and were you slightly more intelligent, you'd be a mass murderer, too. .... * Stahma Tarr: You been with Alak's whore, Treasure Doll. * Datak Tarr: Treasure Doll, yes, Skinny, but enthusiastic. You should try her. * Stahma Tarr: I'd snap her like a twig. .... * Niles Pottinger: This would be a great honor if we were Sumerian. Why do you think kings are buried this deep underground. * Amanda Rosewater: Sumerian kings. We're facing death and you trot out Sumerian kings? * Niles Pottinger: Well, they're a damned sight more interesting than British kings. * Amanda Rosewater: Richard III. * Niles Pottinger: Yeah, all right, he's interesting. * Amanda Rosewater: George III. * Niles Pottinger: Depends... whether you find mental illness intriguing or not. * Amanda Rosewater: I do. * Niles Pottinger: How fortunate for me. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:August, 2014/Episodes